The invention relates to devices for limiting the speed of an engine and more particularly to devices to prevent overspeeding of an engine when disconnected from its load.
It is desirable to limit the speed of an engine and to prevent accidental overspeeding when the engine is disconnected from its load. Such a condition often exists when the engine has a transmission with a neutral position, a disengageable clutch, or, in the case of a marine engine, when the propeller is partially or fully out of the water.